Connor (PJ masks)
Biography Rescuers and Paw Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X *''to be added'' Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game No Games Relationships To See Connor's relationships, click Here. Abilities *Super Speed: Can run really fast at lightning speed. Forms - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Rescuer, Rescue Blue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 39 blue rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. *Aorenger **Attacks *** Appearances: - Dia Jack= *Dia Jack **Weapons ***Dia Sword ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - Battle France= *Battle France **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - DenziBlue= *DenziBlue **Denzi Punch Appearances: - VulShark= *VulShark **Shark Jaws Appearances: - GoggleBlue= *GoggleBlue **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlue= *DynaBlue **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Blue3= *Blue3 **Super Sky Diving **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - ChangePegasus= *ChangePegasus **Pegasus Attack Appearances: - Blue Flash= *Blue Flash **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball Appearances: - Blue Mask= *Blue Mask **Weapons ***Masky Tonfas **Attacks ***Masky Slash (w/ Broadswords) ***Life Aura Appearances: - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (male version) **Dolphin Arrow Appearances: - Blue Turbo= *Blue Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlue= *FiveBlue **Weapons ***Twin Array ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow (male version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - TriceraRanger= *TriceraRanger **Triceralance Appearances: - TenmaRanger= *TenmaRanger **Weapons ***Star Sword]] ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - NinjaBlue= *NinjaBlue **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - OhBlue= *OhBlue **Weapons ***Delta Tonfas ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Blue Racer= *Blue Racer **Rescue Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaBlue= *MegaBlue **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Tomahawk ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 3 Appearances: - GingaBlue= *GingaBlue **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Claw **Attacks ***Pulse of the Stream ***Rapids Strike ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoBlue= *GoBlue **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***V-Mode Brace **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolLauncher ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoBlue= *GaoBlue **Weapons ***Shark Cutters ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Attacks ***Surging Rush Appearances: - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue (male version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareBlue= *AbareBlue **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Tricera Bunker ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: - DekaBlue= *DekaBlue **D-Sniper **D-Rod Appearances: - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue (male version) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Blue Splash Appearances: - Bouken Blue= *Bouken Blue **Weapons ***Blow Knuckle ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Knuckle Cannon ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - GekiBlue= *GekiBlue **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Spin-Spin Bullet ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Go-On Blue= *Go-On Blue **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Garage Launcher Appearances: - Shinken Blue= *Shinken Blue **Secret Disks ***Double Disk (given to him by Kaoru Shiba) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Water Arrow (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Seaick Bowgun Appearances: - Super Mode= *Super Gosei Blue **Weapons ***Gosei Tensword **Attacks ***Super Sea Dynamic Appearances: }} - Gokai Blue= *Gokai Blue **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *Gokai Slash: Gokai Blue's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Saber, Gokai Blue either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. Appearances: - Blue Buster= *Blue Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace Appearances: - Kyoryu Blue= *Kyoryu Blue Appearances: - ToQ 2gou= *ToQ 2gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Blue Ressha Appearances: - AoNinger= *AoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dragomaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Shark= *Zyuoh Shark (male) **Weapons ***Zyuoh Changer ***Zyuoh Buster Attacks *Zyuoh Slash (ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Shark performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Lion where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. *Zyuoh Shoot (ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Ookami Blue= *Ookami Blue **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Ookami Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Claw Attacks *Lupus Crush (ルプスクラッシュ Rupusu Kurasshu): Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Lupulus Impact (ルプルスインパクト Rupurusu Inpakuto): Ookami Blue performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Claw. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Ookami Blue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Claw alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Lupin Blue= *Lupin Blue **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Big One **Weapons ***Big Baton **Attacks ***Big One Finish Appearances: - DenziRed= *DenziRed **Denzi Punch Appearances: - VulEagle= *VulEagle Appearances: - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Dyna Rod Appearances: - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Prism Holy Sword Appearances: - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash (male version) **Prism Shooter This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger **Saber Daggers Appearances: - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - GingaRed= *GingaRed Appearances: - GaoRed= *GaoRed Appearances: - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Ground Inferno Appearances: - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - DekaMaster= *DekaMaster **Weapons ***D-Sword Vega **Attacks ***Vega Slash Appearances: - MagiShine= *MagiShine **MagiLamp Buster This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 17. - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Weapons ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Combination Crush Appearances: - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red Appearances: - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight **Leon Laser Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. {-}} - Super= - Mission Yellow= Unlike his Blue Ranger Form, Connor now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Shovel' Mecha *'Mission Mini Miner' - Armored Mode= :Connor gain the ability to access armored mode when Tracker is absent. The second version is diffract then Tracker's Armored Mode. Arsenal *'Chasesniper' Attacks *'Perfect Shot': Appearances: - Werewolf Rescue Blue= After hearing that there is a wolf queen that will need help from some Rescue Dogs from Princess of Barkingburg, Connor goes with Chase and looks around but finds nothing. The Rescuers and Paw then find Lady Wolf the one that gives them wolf powers, not forever on the other hand. Attacks *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Blue elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Blue elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): Rescue Blue leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. This form is exclusive to A Rescuers and Paw Halloween Special }} - Rescue S.W.A.T.= After Receiving Marion Westley's Powers Connor Uses them for Cretin Missions. His Arsenal has been Improved. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *Hybrid Magnum: holds great firepower and initiates the attacks, Hybrid Charging Shoot, Moonsault Shot, Moonsault Galaxy Shot, and Hurricane Shot. **D-Magnum 01 **D-Magnum 02 *D-Revolver Mecha *Keisatsu Truck (Sometimes) }} Summons For attacks, Rescue Blue has been seen able to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the first ever seen doing so. *Five-sword One-man Final Wave **GingaBlue **HurricaneBlue **MagiBlue **Shinken Blue **Gosei Blue Legend Sentai Devices Personality Connor takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times. He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. It is known that he sometimes has intense stage fright. Bounty Voice Actor (PJ Masks) USA and Canada *Jacob Ewaniuk (Season 1) *Jacob Ursomarzo (Season 2) *Roman Lutterotti (Season 3) Trivia *Connor is similar to another Blue Ranger. *Connor, Logan and Katie use Swords more than Guns. Appearances See Also *Connor (Rescue Squad) (Connor's Power Rangers Counter Part) Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle